Related art ink-based digital printing systems, or variable data lithography systems configured for digital lithographic printing, include an imaging system for laser patterning a layer of dampening fluid applied to an imaging member having a reimageable surface layer constituting an imaging plate or blanket. The dampening fluid layer may be applied by, for example, splitting dampening fluid between a delivery roller and the imaging member surface, wherein the delivery roller contacts the imaging member surface. The dampening fluid layer is laser-patterned according to image data using the imaging system. In particular, the laser applied to the smooth fluorosilicone plate surface evaporates select portions, or imaging portions, of the dampening fluid layer disposed thereon.